You Get Me
by BJLfan23
Summary: Leyton fluff. Read&Review.


_First of all, I want to say thank you to the few people who read and reviewed and favorited my last fanfic. I appreciate it :) _

_Here's another OneShot of pointless Leyton fluff. I hope to start a full fanfic soon. I'm just having too much fun with these right now though. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**You Get Me**

It was another boring day in Tree Hill. Lucas and Peyton had just gotten married a few weeks ago and were back from their honeymoon. Lucas spent his days in front of the computer brainstorming ideas for his next novel and Peyton was busy at the studio checking out new bands for the label. Life had gone back to normal. And let's face it, normal is _never_ any fun.

"I'm home!" yelled Peyton as she slammed the front door shut. She had spent the entire day hauled up at the office and was tired as hell. She set her keys on the counter and walked towards the bedroom to find her husband still sitting behind his laptop.

"Hey you. How was your day?" asked Lucas as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ugh. So frustrating. This new band that I'm working with is demanding a million things for their album and I've been making phone calls all day" Peyton replied as she plopped down onto the bed throwing her purse on the floor.

Lucas smiled. Peyton was such a people pleaser. She always put others before herself and he loved that about her.

"Any ideas for the next novel?" she asked.

"I've got a few that are good, but I could come up with better ones" he replied with his eyes focused on the computer screen.

Peyton smiled. Lucas was such a perfectionist. He always made sure that he did his best in everything and never took 'no' for an answer. She loved that about him.

Lucas stood from his desk as he closed his laptop and walked towards Peyton. She looked extra beautiful today. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that showed off her amazing legs and had on the sexiest pair of black pumps. His girl was hot and he knew it.

"You tired?" Lucas asked as he hovered over her on the bed.

"A little" Peyton answered as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

He gently kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes. She loved this. She was starting to drift off into sleep, but was alerted as Lucas started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmmmm. That feels nice" She said with her eyes still closed.

She expected him to touch her more, but was surprised when he got up from the bed and left the room.

What was that all about?

Peyton was tired, so she just shrugged it off and went to change into her pajamas. As she walked towards the kitchen, she saw Lucas sitting in the living room watching some late night talk show.

She opened the fridge, gazing through all of the items and sadly found nothing she liked. What she needed right now was alcohol. She poured herself a glass of her favorite wine and joined Lucas in the living room. His eyes were glued to the TV set and he hardly noticed her sitting next to him.

During the commercial break, Lucas looked over and saw Peyton staring into space. God, she looked so sexy in her cutoff shorts and tank top. He could never get enough of those legs.

Peyton felt his gaze upon her and looked him in the eyes. He was so handsome. Dirty blonde hair. Chiseled features. Broad shoulders. She could go on and on about her man. Sometimes, she felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

She was feeling a little frisky, so she got up and straddled him on the couch. Lucas looked surprised and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a kiss. He opened his eyes to find his beautiful wife mounting him.

He smiled at her. "I thought you were tired?" he asked.

"Baby, I'm never tired for you" she husked into his ear.

That's all he had to hear.

Since the honeymoon, they hadn't had much time for sex or they were either too tired. Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She needed to have him. _She missed him._

Lucas felt the same way. He had missed her. And she had no idea how sexy she looked right then. He had to have her.

So he quickly picked her as she squealed and led them to their bedroom. He lied her down on the bed and hovered over her.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Peyton blushed. He always knew the right things to say at the right time. Good thing he was a writer.

But there wasn't much talking after that. Lucas leaned down to kiss her soft lips and gently slipped his tongue inside her welcoming mouth. Their kisses soon became very heated and heavy. He glided his hands down her sides which made her go crazy.

"Mhmmm" Peyton moaned into their kiss. He was such a good kisser.

He needed more contact, so he slowly pushed up her tank top to feel her smooth skin. His hands roamed further and further up until he reached her full breasts. He then moved his lips down to her neck and sucked on the spot that only he knew made her go crazy.

Peyton moaned. They hadn't even fully started, but she felt turned on more than ever. She reached down and started to unbutton Lucas' shirt. He quickly removed it and went back to work on her neck. Her fingers made their way onto his torso to feel his defined muscles and abs.

Lucas was growing impatient as he struggled to take off her tank top while keeping his lips on her neck. Peyton broke the kiss and leaned up to pull off her shirt and to unclasp her lacy black bra. Lucas groaned. Her pink nipples were fully erect and waiting to be sucked on. He loved how he had that effect on her.

He wasted no time dragging his lips down her neck and took her hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Oh yeah baby. Suck on my tits. Yesss" Peyton moaned.

Lucas shifted his attention onto her other nipple and sucked for a few minutes. Peyton involuntarily bucked her hips against his. She could feel his arousal through his pants and it turned her on even more. Lucas moved his lips down to her flat stomach and peppered kisses anywhere he could find skin.

He then rose from the bed and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans. Peyton sat up and watched lovingly. She could see his erection from underneath his boxers and it made her extremely wet in anticipation.

Lucas leaned down and slowly pulled down Peyton's tiny shorts, and was amused to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You dirty girl" he husked.

Peyton bit her lower lip as he stared at her center. She was clean shaven. Just the way he liked it.

He made his way back on top of her and almost proceeded to kiss her beautiful lips, but was cut off just as Peyton shifted them so that she was on top.

She loved being on top. Lucas loved it too, but he just wouldn't admit it. She looked so damn sexy sitting on top of him like that, fully naked.

Peyton lowered her lips to his neck and sucked viciously and made her way down his chest and over his toned stomach just above his boxers. Her warm lips were close to his cock. Just the thought of it made Lucas' mind run wild.

She slowly hooked her fingers around his boxers to pull them down. His big cock sprung free and had a strip of pre-cup leaking from the tip. He was so turned on.

He looked down at her as she kissed the areas around his cock. He couldn't take it any longer and she knew it so she lightly licked the underside of his manhood. She watched as he threw his head back and groaned. After a few minutes of teasing him, she finally took him into her mouth.

"Fuck" Lucas shouted.

She started to move her lips in a circular motion and darted her tongue out to lick the tip while pumping him with her small hand. Lucas bucked his hips. She was too good at this. She knew just where to lick and where to touch. His hands found their way down to her head and soon were buried deep within her curls. He didn't know how long he would last like this, but it just felt so fucking good.

"Ohh baby, shit, you need to stop. Ahhhhhh" he groaned

Peyton released him from her mouth and looked up to his face. His head was thrown back and he was panting loudly. She made her way back towards him but was surprised when he flipped them over so that he was on top again.

He attacked her lips and their tongues met once again. His right hand found its way down to her very wet pussy.

"Damn, you're so wet baby" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's all for you. Ahhhhh" she moaned as his fingers ran over her pussy.

He wasted no time and entered a finger into her hot center. She moaned. He was so good with his hands. He saw how turned on she was, so he shoved in another finger and began thrusting rapidly and watched as her face twisted in pleasure. His thumb soon found her very sensitive clit and started to rub in circular motions.

"Oh yes. Ahhhhhh. Right there. Just like that" she moaned.

He didn't wanted her to cum just yet, so he released his fingers. Peyton groaned, but was soon moaning again just as she felt Lucas' cock rub against her slick center.

"Ahhhhh. Fuck me Lucas. I want you so bad."

He teased her for a few more seconds until she reached down and guided his cock into her awaiting entrance.

"Fuuuuck" they both moaned. It had been far too long.

Lucas began thrusting very slowly as Peyton met his every thrust. They were both in ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhhhh. Faster, Luke" Peyton moaned.

He sped up his movements just as she asked and lifted her gorgeous legs to go deeper. It amazed him how perfectly they fit together. She was the only one he'd been with who could take him so deep and he loved it.

Peyton could feel the buildup of her orgasm as each wave hit her body from head to toe.

"Ohhh baby. I'm gonna cuuum."

To make things better, Lucas reached down and rubbed her clit rapidly with his thumb which sent her over the edge within seconds.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Fuuuuuckkkk" Peyton yelled.

He could feel her pussy twitch all around his throbbing cock which quickly sent him over the edge with her.

"Ohhhhh, yes, Peyton….Fuck."

They both lied perfectly still, trying to catch their breath. Peyton could feel Lucas panting heavily into her neck which made her giggle. He looked up into her eyes.

"What are you laughing at, Blondie?" he asked

Peyton smiled and leaned up to kiss him and pushed him onto his back.

"That was amazing" she said.

"I know, it's always amazing with me" Lucas replied.

Peyton playfully smacked his arm and rested her head on his chest.

This was exactly what she needed. To lie in his arms and just forget about everything. It's the only way she feels safe from the daily hassles of her life. She was glad that she had someone like Lucas in her life who understood her and met her every needs.

"I love you" she whispered.

Lucas kissed her forehead. "I love you too"

A few minutes later he could hear her breathing becoming very steady and at that moment he wished for nothing more in his life. He had the world's most beautiful woman blissfully sleeping in his arms. And she would be his forever.

**xxxxxx The End. xxxxxxx**

* * *

_Please review! I find that alot of people are reading my stories, but aren't leaving any comments/reviews. I guess that's a norm here on FF. So, please don't hesistate to let me know how I did. I need to know what I need to improve on for future fanfic. Thanks!_


End file.
